London
by hanaruppi
Summary: Impian dan cinta, bersemi di kota ini.


Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:

Romance

Rated:

T

Alternate Universe

Sakura's POV

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Kota besar di Negeri Britania. Kota yang menyimpan banyak kenangan bagiku. Kota tempatku menimba ilmu demi meraih mimpi. Kota dimana aku bertemu dengannya…_

**

* * *

London**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Aku berjalan terburu-buru dengan map berisi paper penting dalam pelukan, menerobos orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan ini. Kulihat jam di pergelangan tangan kiriku, pukul 8.40. Aku hanya punya 20 menit sebelum ujian dimulai.

Benar-benar sial. Padahal semalam jam beker kunyalakan—tentu saja untuk mencegah hal macam ini terjadi. Tapi sepertinya jam itu sama sekali tidak berfungsi bagiku. Udara London belakangan ini semakin dingin saja. Pemanas ruangan di kamarku bahkan tidak banyak membantu. Mungkin itu yang membuatku tidak juga bangun meski jam bekerku berteriak sampai tanpa sadar aku membantingnya jatuh dari atas meja.

Aku sampai di sebuah tempat pemberhentian bus, menunggu double decker yang menuju ke Mile End, lokasi kampusku. Kukencangkan lilitan syal di leherku. Udara ini membuatku menggigil.

Beruntung double decker datang tidak lama setelah aku menunggu. Aku cepat-cepat naik, mencari bangku kosong. Di sebelah kanan belakang kulihat ada satu. Seorang pria duduk di pojok dalam, menghadap ke luar jendela.

"Excuse me," ucapku sopan pada lelaki itu, sekedar meminta diri untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi orang itu tidak bergeming, perhatiannya belum terlepas dari sesuatu di luar jendela sana. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, tertutupi oleh tudung mantelnya.

Aku menghela napas. Entah dia mendengarku atau tidak. Tidak masalah. Terkadang aku memang bertemu dengan orang-orang bule yang kelihatannya kurang suka disapa. Aku duduk saja, menganggap sikap diamnya itu sebagai tanda tidak keberatan.

Kulirik lagi jam di tanganku. Tersisa waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Perjalanan dari sini ke Mile End tidak akan makan waktu lama, sekitar 10 menit saja. Masih cukup waktu untuk berlari menuju ruang ujian dari gerbang nanti. Namun, perasaanku masih saja gelisah, khawatir tidak akan sempat sampai di kampus tepat waktu. Aku benar-benar frustasi.

Kucoba alihkan perhatianku pada hal lain. Dan rupanya, lelaki di sampingku yang mampu mengalihkannya—sebenarnya pamflet yang dibawanya, yang diletakkan di atas koper kecil di pangkuannya. Itu London Eye! Ikon yang paling kubanggakan dari kota ini. Sayangnya, aku belum pernah punya kesempatan untuk menaiki kincir raksasa itu.

"Have you ever go there?" Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya pada lelaki itu.

Alih-alih menjawab, orang itu hanya menoleh sedikit sebagai reaksinya atas pertanyaanku, kemudian mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Wajahnya saja belum sempat terlihat.

"Sorry for annoyed," kataku akhirnya. Orang yang aneh. Atau mungkin dia turis yang tidak mengerti Bahasa Inggris. Entahlah.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering. Agak susah meraih benda itu, karena kusimpan di saku kemeja yang kulapisi dengan mantel tebal. Kuletakkan map yang sejak tadi kupeluk di bawah, di dekat kakiku—demi mempermudahku mengambil ponsel yang masih terus berdering.

Setelah kudapatkan ponselku, aku tersenyum. Ini dari Elena, teman akrabku di kelas. Dia menanyakan kenapa aku belum juga datang. Dan setelah kujelaskan situasinya, dia malah menenangkanku, mengatakan bahwa aku masih punya cukup waktu.

"Shinpai wa nai, Cherry!" katanya. Dia selalu senang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Dan aku paling kesal saat dia menyebutnya.

"Urusai!" bentakku dengan nada bergurau. Terkadang kami bersahut-sahutan dalam bahasa Jepang. Dia mengerti beberapa kalimat setelah kuajarkan. "I'll come shortly. See ya!" kataku sebelum kuputuskan hubungan telepon.

Pengumuman dari speaker bus memberitahukan bahwa bus ini sudah tiba di Mile End. Ini membuatku agak terkejut. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan keluar dari bus bertingkat itu.

Halte ini tidak terletak terlalu jauh dari Queen Mary, kampusku. Untuk mengejar waktu, aku berlari di sepanjang tepi danau. Berlari tergesa-tesa, kulihat jam tanganku, kurang dari lima menit lagi ujian dimulai.

Aku mulai bernapas lega saat melewati gerbang kampus. Namun perasaan lega itu tidak bertahan sampai 10 detik. Aku menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba. Bukan karena sudah sampai di ruang ujian—tempat itu masih 50 meter lagi dari sini. Aku baru saja melupakan sesuatu yang lebih penting; mapku!

Ini gawat. Aku tidak bisa ikut ujian jika tidak mengumpulkan paper yang ada dalam map itu. Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa begitu ceroboh?

Aku tidak punya pilihan. Terpaksa berlari kembali ke luar kampus, bermaksud mengejar double decker yang tadi. Berharap aku bisa menyusulnya secepatnya, dan masih diberi kesempatan untuk mengikuti ujian.

"Haruno!"

Baru saja melewati gerbang kampus, suara seseorang yang kukenal memanggilku. Aku berhenti, dan menoleh. Kulihat Chris berjalan menghampiriku. Di belakangnya membuntut seorang pria asing, tidak terlihat seperti orang bule.

"Any important? Sorry, Chris, I'm in hurry," kataku tak sabaran.

"Not me. But that guy," lelaki pirang ini mengedikkan kepalanya pada pria di belakangnya. "He is looking for you."

"This is she," kata Chris pada pria itu. Dan lelaki pirang itu pergi setelah lawan bicaranya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Good morning, Sir," sapaku, berusaha bersikap sopan, meski sebenarnya aku ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkannya atau aku akan kehilangan map itu untuk selamanya.

Kuperhatikan pria itu, dia benar-benar bukan orang bule. Kulitnya putih pucat, kulit orang-orang asia, sepertiku, tapi miliknya lebih putih lagi. Iris matanya onyx, senada dengan rambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang tengkuknya. Dia terlihat seperti orang Jepang.

"Could I—"

"It must be yours." Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah benda padaku, benda yang sangat kukenal.

"My folder!" ucapku girang. Langsung saja kurebut benda berwarna putih itu dari tangannya. "I just go to find it. Thank you so much," kataku dengan senyum lebar. Saat itu, aku baru saja sadar begitu mengenali mantel yang dipakai pria itu. "Are you the guy in the bus?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, lagi-lagi. Tapi aku tahu dan yakin betul pria itu adalah pria yang duduk di sampingku tadi.

"Carefully next time!" katanya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Wait!" Aku menyusul, menghalangi jalannya. "Are you Japanese?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memastikan hal ini.

Dia menatap mata emerald-ku sesaat. "Hai," jawabnya datar. Tanpa bicara lagi, dia melangkah pergi.

Aku masih menatap punggungnya. Sebuah senyuman melengkung di wajahku. Pria yang aneh. Tapi entah kenapa ada sebuah sensasi menyenangkan dalam dadaku. Perasaan apa ini?

Ah! Aku harus buru-buru. Tidak sampai semenit lagi ujian dimulai. Langsung saja aku berlari memasuki area kampus, melesat menuju ruangan tempat ujian berlangsung.

_Pertemuan yang aneh dengan lelaki aneh. Siapa yang menyangka, pertemuan itu adalah awal dari segalanya…_

**~London~**

Langit di atas kota London nampak cerah, meskipun udara masih tetap sama dingin. Matahari perlahan-lahan bergerak menuju ke peraduannya, merebak angkasa dengan sapuan warna jingga.

Saat ini, aku sedang menatap semburat kemerahan itu dari balik jendela bus menuju Westfield Way, lokasi asrama dimana aku tinggal. Desah napasku menguap di kaca jendela. Kutuliskan 'uchi ni aitai' dalam huruf kanji dengan jari telunjukku di sana.

Ya, aku sedang sangat merindukan rumah. Tinggal jauh dari orang tua membuatku hampir menangis setiap malam. Tapi inilah jalan hidup yang kupilih sendiri. Impian yang ingin kuraih, serta dukungan dari orang-orang yang kusayangi, adalah hal yang membuatku selalu kuat untuk tetap bertahan.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat merasakan seseorang duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahku. Aku menoleh, dan kali ini benar-benar terkejut saat mata emerald-ku menangkap wajah yang pernah kutemui.

"Nihonjin-san…" gumamku.

Itu dia, lelaki yang pertama kali kutemui di bus, dan juga orang yang mengantarkan mapku. Lelaki aneh itu, yang juga orang Jepang, yang belum sempat kuketahui namanya.

Dia menoleh padaku. Mimik wajahnya terkesan datar, aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Dia hanya sedikit menundukkan kepala padaku, bersikap layaknya orang Jepang.

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Gadis yang—"

"Haruno Sakura," ucapnya datar.

Mataku melebar. "Ingat? Kau bahkan ingat nama lengkapku!" ucapku tanpa bisa menahan luapan rasa senang dalam dada. Sepintas aku jadi merasa besar kepala.

"Hn," dia menangguk pelan. "Sulit melupakan orang Jepang yang kutemui di kota ini. Apalagi gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok sepertimu."

Aku tertawa garing. Tadi itu pujian atau celaan, aku tidak yakin.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku pun jarang bertemu orang Jepang di sini." Aku melemparkan senyum padanya.

Menatapnya dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mata onyx, garis wajah yang tegas, rambut hitamnya yang panjang, semua bagai magnet yang membuat mataku sulit melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Tanpa aba-aba dia melempar pandangan padaku. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan wajah keluar jendela.

"Terima kasih karena sudah repot-repot mengantarkan mapku waktu itu," kataku, untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hn. Sebaiknya perhatikan barang bawaanmu setiap kali turun dari kendaraan umum," jawabnya datar. "Tidak setiap hari ada orang yang mau mengembalikan barangmu yang ketinggalan."

Aku agak tersindir dengan ucapannya barusan. "Aku juga tidak setiap hari meninggalkan barang bawaanku!" kataku sewot. "Aku hanya ceroboh saat sedang terburu-buru. Itu saja."

Dia tertawa kecil. Membuatku jengkel.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Setelah berdehem singkat, dia menjawab, "Tidak ada."

Aku mendengus kesal. Aku tidak tahu di mananya yang lucu. Menjengkelkan!

"Aku cukup terkesan karena masih ada pelajar dari Jepang yang bisa bersekolah di Queen Mary," katanya kemudian, membuatku terkejut. Meskipun dia bilang terkesan, nada suaranya yang ditangkap kedua telingaku datar-datar saja. Lagi pula saat kuperhatikan wajahnya, memang tidak ada ekspresi berarti di sana. Rasanya orang ini sama saja dinginnya dengan udara London saat ini.

"Terima kasih," ucapku ramah. Kuabaikan sikap dinginnya itu. "Aku bisa bersekolah di sini karena beasiswa yang kudapat dari kampusku di Jepang. Jika tidak, mana mungkin orang tuaku mampu membayar biaya sekolah di sini." Aku tertawa garing lagi.

Memang benar. Orang tuaku bukan termasuk orang mampu. Aku beruntung bisa bersekolah di London karena berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Tuhan mungkin mengerti betapa inginnya aku menjadi seorang dokter.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti gadis yang cerdas," kata lelaki itu, membuyarkan lamunanku, sekaligus membuatku tersipu. "Bidang apa yang kau pelajari?"

"Spesialis dokter anak," jawabku. "Aku sangat menyukai anak-anak. Menyedihkan rasanya melihat anak-anak di Afrika. Mereka butuh pengobatan, sementara tenaga medis bahkan khusus anak sangat kurang. Aku bertekad bisa dikirim ke sana untuk membantu mereka."

Kulihat dia tertegun setelah mendengar jawabanku. Melamunkah dia? Raut wajahnya semakin kaku saja. Sorot mata onyx-nya yang semula tajam, perlahan-lahan sayu dan meredup. Kesedihan yang kini terlihat samar dari sepasang onyx. Apa aku salah bicara?

Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan hal itu, tiba-tiba kusadari sesuatu. Westfield Way baru saja terlewat! Bus tidak akan berhenti sampai di halte berikutnya, dan itu cukup jauh dari asramaku. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku melewatinya?!

Aku beranjak berdiri, meminta jalan pada lelaki yang duduk di sampingku ini.

"Kau turun di Shaftsbury Avenue?" tanyanya setelah berdiri dan memberiku jalan. Tidak, dia bukannya memberiku jalan, justru beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Seharusnya aku turun di Westfield Way," jawabku tergesa-gesa.

"Kau terlewat jauh," katanya begitu kami menginjakkan kaki di halte Shaftsbury Avenue.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau sendiri, turun di sini?"

"Hn. Tempat tinggalku hanya dua blok dari sini."

"Sou." Aku membungkuk rendah padanya. "Arigato. Senang bertemu denganmu, Nihonjin-san."

"Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha-san—"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Itachi saja."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian aku melambaikan tangan. "Sampai ketemu lagi." Padahal aku tidak tahu akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu atau tidak.

Kuputar tubuhku, menuruni tepi jalanan menuju Westfield Way. Memang cukup jauh dari sini. Tapi menempuhnya dengan jalan kaki akan mengirit pengeluaranku dibandingkan naik double decker lagi bahkan taksi.

Pantulan sinar matahari kemerahan semakin menghilang. Hari jadi gelap lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kurasakan titik-titik air menetes di puncak kepalaku. Hujan. Sial! Aku tidak bawa payung.

Baru juga akan berteduh, tiba-tiba sesuatu menutupi di atas kepalaku. Aku menengadah. Sebuah payung hitam. Dan saat aku menoleh, Itachi berdiri di belakangku sambil memegangi payung ini.

"Kenapa malah mematung? Apa kau tidak ingin cepat pulang?" tanyanya, karena aku masih berdiri kaku di atas kedua kakiku.

"Maksudmu kau ingin mengantarku?" aku menanyakan hal yang membuat wajahnya berubah kesal. "Tapi asramaku masih jauh dari sini."

Seolah tak peduli ucapanku, dia menggendeng tanganku, mengisyaratkanku untuk mulai melangkah bersamanya. Aku tak punya pilihan. Kami berjalan di bawah payung hitam, menyusuri tepi jalanan yang masih saja ramai dilalui orang.

"Itachi-kun," kataku, berusaha untuk mencairkan kebisuan di antara kami sejak tadi. "Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di London?"

"Hampir selama separuh usiaku," jawabnya.

"Sou. Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Mengurusi tulisan-tulisan sebelum naik cetak. Aku bekerja di salah satu harian kota ini."

"Sugoi! Kau seorang editor kalau begitu," kataku terkesan. "Keliatannya kau sangat menikmati hidup di kota ini. Apa kau tidak merindukan Jepang? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu di sana?"

Sorot matanya berubah lagi, seperti waktu di bus. Mungkinkah karena pertanyaanku tadi?

"Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga," gumamnya. "Orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat aku masih SMA."

Hatiku mencelos. Benar-benar menyesali pertanyaanku tadi. "Maaf membuatmu mengingatnya lagi," ucapku.

"Tidak apa. Itu sudah lama sekali, sudah tidak terlalu banyak mempengaruhiku."

Meskipun dia mengatakan hal itu, tetap saja aku merasa serba tidak enak.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh." Itachi menggandeng tanganku lagi, dan menarikku lebih dekat padanya. Seketika jantungku berdebar kencang. Perasaan apa ini?

"Tempatmu tinggal di Jepang, di kota apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Konoha. Kota super sibuk dan paling padat penduduk di Jepang." Aku memalingkan wajah padanya. "Kau pernah ke sana?"

"Itu kota kelahiranku." Jawabannya membuat mataku melebar. Sorot mata Itachi berubah lagi. Sepertinya dia sedang mengenang masa lalu.

"Apakah tidak ada keinginan untukmu kembali ke Konoha?"

"Sampai saat ini tidak," gumamnya. Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus ke depan. "Tapi aku akan kembali saat aku punya alasan."

"Alasan apa itu?"

Dia melempar pandangan padaku. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya datar.

Heee… Lagi-lagi dia bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi aku jadi penasaran saat melihat sorot matanya tadi. Kelihatannya ada suatu kenangan buruk yang pernah terjadi di Konoha. Apa mungkin karena meninggalnya ayah dan ibunya itu?

"Hujannya berhenti," gumamnya kemudian.

Aku menengadahkan kepala dan menjulurkan telapak tangan setelah Itachi menutup payungnya, memastikan air hujan tidak lagi menetes. Awan kelabu menghilang, berganti angkasa berlukis cahaya kemerahan, terbias dari cahaya mentari yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Hangatnya sinar kemerahan itu menerpa wajahku. Aku menoleh pada sungai yang memanjang di sebelah kanan kami, sungai kebanggaan masyarakat London, Sungai Thames.

"Kerei ne," ucapku penuh kagum. Menatap permukaan air sungai yang berkilauan memantulkan sinar matahari sore, bagai berlian jingga yang menghampar di atas permadani biru.

Itachi berdiri di sampingku. Pandangannya tertuju pada sungai di depannya. "Sungai Thames menjadi pemandangan paling bagus di sore hari," gumamnya.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Sudah hampir setahun tinggal di London, tapi baru kali ini aku bisa melihat keindahan Thames dari jarak sedekat ini."

"Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan rumus-rumus dan segala macam teori?" tanya Itachi, membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Ya, begitulah," jawabku. "Banyak yang harus kukejar. Aku tidak bisa bersantai-santai saja di sini." Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada benda berputar raksasa di seberang sungai sana. "Bahkan naik London Eye saja aku belum pernah."

"Menyedihkan," komentarnya datar. Dia memutar tubuhnya, bersandar pada pagar sungai. "Jangan menyiksa dirimu, Sakura. Hidup tidak hanya bisa kau habiskan untuk mengejar cita-cita." Mata onyx-nya menatapku dalam. "Ingat, saat kau melenceng dari tujuan, yang kau kejar bukan lagi cita-cita, tapi ambisi. Tidak sedikit orang yang jatuh karena ambisinya."

Aku mencoba meresapi kata-katanya dalam kepalaku. Mungkin dia benar, bahwa impian yang kubangun sejak dulu dan kini sedang kuperjuangkan untuk meraihnya bukan lagi cita-cita, tapi telah menjelma menjadi ambisi, ambisi yang mengekang kebebasanku sendiri.

"Jangan salah paham, Sakura. Aku bukannya menyalahkan usaha kerasmu demi mencapai tujuan—"

"Aku mengerti," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku terlalu fokus sampai-sampai tidak memberikan kesempatan pada diriku sendiri untuk menikmati hidup yang sebenarnya."

Itachi tersenyum, satu hal yang baru pertama kali kulihat sejak bertemu dengannya. Kesan dingin yang menyelimuti wajahnya seolah mencair oleh senyuman itu.

"Cita-citamu itu mulia; menjadi dokter anak," katanya. "Aku kagum."

Aku menunduk tersipu. "Jangan bicara begitu—"

"Sungguh," dia mengangkat daguku perlahan. "Aku mengagumimu tekadmu. Hanya saja kau sedikit terbawa arus." Itachi tersenyum lagi. "Lakukan pelan-pelan saja. Biarkan mengalir dengan tenang. Dan berpegang teguh pada kompasmu. Maka kau dapat melihat hulu dimana kau bisa berlabuh dan menancapkan bendera kemenangan."

Orang ini. Pertama bertemu, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sikapnya begitu dingin dengan mimik wajah yang sulit ditebak. Kini dia mengucapkan kata-kata kiasan. Benar-benar lelaki yang aneh.

_Uchiha Itachi. Lelaki aneh yang misterius. Lelaki yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku sedang terbawa arus. Lelaki yang mampu mengangkatku sebelum aku benar-benar tenggelam…_

**~London~**

Sejak pembicaraan di tepi Sungai Thames sore itu, aku dan Itachi jadi teman baik. Kami sering bertemu, meski hanya minum kopi sambil bertukar cerita. Dibilang bertukar cerita pun, Itachi hanya mendengarkan, aku yang lebih banyak mengoceh. Dia masih belum berubah, masih dingin seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Juga masih seperti sore itu, terkadang dia mengucapkan kata-kata kiasan yang mampu membuka pikiranku.

Kehadirannya membuat hari-hariku semakin berwarna. Meskipun dia orang yang membosankan karena selalu bersikap dingin. Namun, perlahan-lahan aku menyadari bahwa berada di dekatnya selalu membuatku tersenyum.

"Jangan mengintip dan diam saja," kata Itachi. Dia sedang mengikatkan segulung sapu tangan untuk menutup mataku.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Itachi-kun?" tanyaku tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sebelumnya kami masih duduk-duduk santai sambil minum kopi di kafe tempat biasa kami bertemu. Tiba-tiba saja, Itachi memintaku untuk menutup mata, dan dia melakukan hal ini.

"Sudah kubilang diam saja," katanya. Setelah kurasa dia selesai mengikat sapu tangannya ini, dia meraih tanganku, menarikku bangkit berdiri. "Ayo."

"Tapi kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku melangkah hati-hati, meskipun aku tahu Itachi takkan membiarkanku jatuh jika saja kakiku terantuk batu atau apapun yang dapat membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Cerewet! Sebaikanya simpan suaramu untuk nanti."

Kudengar deru mesin kendaraan. Itachi menuntunku menaiki kendaraan ini, sepertinya double decker. Perjalanan ini tidak terlalu lama. Sekitar kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian, kendaraan ini berhenti. Itachi menggandengku turun.

Kami masih berjalan. Terdengar ramai suara orang bercakap-cakap. Setelah itu, kami berhenti. Suara-suara percakapan ini terasa seperti berada dalam ruangan. Kurasakan ruangan ini seolah bergerak naik. Lift?

"Itachi-kun—"

"Sedikit lagi," bisiknya di telingaku.

Lama-lama aku jengkel dengan ide ini. Anehnya, aku menurut saja. Padahal aku bisa saja mengintip. Baru akan kubuka diam-diam penutup mata ini, kurasakan tangan Itachi di belakang kepalaku, membuka ikatan sapu tangannya.

"Benar-benar tidak sabaran ya!" katanya.

Aku jadi berdebar-debar. Kira-kira di mana tempatku berdiri sekarang ini? Kupejamkan mata saat merasa ikatan ini mulai renggang, dan terlepas. Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku. Hal pertama yang ditangkap sepasang mata emerald-ku adalah miniatur Istana Westminster lengkap dengan Big Ben, juga Tower Bridge yang melintang di atas permadani kebiruan yang bergelombang.

Tidak. Itu bukan miniatur. Itu Westminster sungguhan, Big Ben, serta Tower Bridge, semuanya sungguhan, dan permadani biru bergelombang itu adalah Sungai Thames. Semuanya nampak kecil karena aku sedang memandangnya dari ketinggian.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan tempatku berdiri sekarang. Tempat ini mirip kapsul raksasa, berdinding kaca, di tengahnya tersedia bangku panjang. Ini London Eye!

Kulempar pandanganku pada Itachi.

"Tanjoubi omedetou!" ucapnya, disusul dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu."

Langsung saja aku menyerbunya, memeluknya erat sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak. Tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang di sini memandangiku.

"Terima kasih," kataku setelah melepaskan diri. Aku baru sadar sikapku tadi membuat wajahku memerah. "Ini lebih dari cukup." Aku memalingkan wajah, menatap pemandangan indah kota London.

Semua yang belum pernah kulihat atau kudatangi terlihat dari atas sini. Sungguh kota ini tumbuh menjadi peradaban modern dengan ikon-ikon kota yang mengagumkan, termasuk kincir raksasa yang sedang kunaiki ini. Tentu kesempatan untuk mengabadikannya dalam sebuah potret tidak kulewatkan begitu saja.

Beruntung Itachi membawa kamera—atau dia memang sudah menyiapkannya. Dia memotretku yang sedang berdiri dengan latar belakang miniatur kota London. Kemudian aku meminta tolong seorang pria bule untuk memotretkan aku dengan Itachi. Sungguh momen yang tak terlupakan.

Setelah wisata kejutan ini berakhir, kami menghabiskan sore di minggu pertama musim semi ini seperti waktu itu. Berjalan di sepanjang tepi Sungai Thames, sambil membicarakan banyak hal.

Itachi berhenti, duduk di salah satu bangku panjang. Aku menyusulnya. Di hadapan kami, burung-burung merpati datang dan pergi. Suara kepakan sayapnya dan suara percakapan orang-orang yang lewat melatar-belakangi obrolan kami.

Seperti biasa, aku yang lebih banyak mengoceh dibandingkan Itachi. Seberapa kalipun kutanya dia tentang apapun itu, jawabannya selalu singkat. Saat kucoba berkelakar, dia hanya merespon dengan senyum atau paling tidak tertawa kecil. Tsumetai yo!

"Sakura."

Aku menoleh padanya, namun dia tidak sedang menatapku. Matanya lurus memandang hamparan air kebiruan di balik pagar.

"Aku berharap besar kau bisa menggapai cita-citamu." Tatapannya kemudian beralih padaku. "Jadilah dokter anak seperti yang kau impikan. Bantu anak-anak itu. Jangan sampai ada yang bernasib sama seperti adikku."

"Eh? Adik?"

Pandangannya kembali ke depan, mengawang. "Adik kecilku, bernama Sasuke. Terlahir dengan jantung yang lemah. Dokter memfonis dia tidak akan bertahan sampai remaja. Nyatanya, kematian datang lebih cepat. Sasuke meninggal di usianya yang ke tujuh tahun."

Bisa kulihat sorot mata itu, sorot kesedihan yang pernah terpancar saat pembicaraan kami dulu.

"Dia terlalu kecil untuk merasakan penderitaan itu. Anak seusianya seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama teman sebayanya. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Dia menghabiskan tujuh tahun usianya di atas ranjang dan kursi roda karena kondisi tubuhnya yang begitu lemah. Jika saja dia masih hidup, dia seusia denganmu sekarang."

Aku tak kuasa membendung air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Malang sekali nasib Sasuke. Itachi dan juga keluarganya pasti ikut menderita dengan keadaan anak itu.

"Karena itu," Itachi menggenggam kedua bahuku, "jangan biarkan anak-anak lain merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Cukuplah Sasuke saja. Berjanjilah padaku, Sakura."

Kuusap air mata yang meluncur di kedua pipiku. Dan aku mengangguk mantap. "Aku janji."

Sebuah senyum melengkung indah di wajah Itachi. Mata onyx-nya menatap mata emerald-ku penuh arti. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku bisa pergi dengan lega," ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dipindah-tugaskan ke Paris."

"Apa?" Sontak aku bangkit berdiri. "Dipindah-tugaskan? Apa itu artinya kau juga akan pindah ke sana?"

"Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan email."

"Tapi aku—"

Itachi menarikku dalam pelukannya. Membelai rambutku, dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalaku. "Maaf. Aku harus pergi."

Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa. Berita ini membuatku terguncang. Aku tahu dia tak punya pilihan. Dan hidup selalu seperti roda yang berputar. Ada pertemuan maka ada perpisahan.

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatapku dalam-dalam. "Jangan lupakan janjimu ya! Ganbatte!" telapak tangannya mengacak-acak rambut di puncak kepalaku.

"Itachi-kun." Aku melepas lilitan syal dari leherku, dan memakaikannya pada leher lelaki itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Akhirnya aku mendapat lawan bicara dalam bahasaku sendiri. Arigato!" Aku tersenyum. Kucondongkan wajahku, mendaratkan satu kecupan pada pipinya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Kubungkukkan badanku cukup rendah.

Itachi hanya menatapku selama beberapa saat. "Sayonara," ucapnya sebelum memutar tubuh, dan melangkah pergi menjauh.

_Dia pergi, aku hanya bisa berdiri menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Air mataku jatuh, air mata bahagia karena Tuhan memberiku kenangan terbaik dalam hidupku..._

**~London~**

Musim dingin keduaku di London. Tapi sudah saatnya aku meninggalkan kota ini. Studiku sudah selesai. Kini saatnya aku kembali ke Jepang, ke kota asalku, Konoha. Ayah dan ibu menunggu kepulanganku di sana.

Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan London, ada hal yang ingin kulakukan; duduk di bangku panjang di tepi Sungai Thames, mengenang saat-saat bersamanya.

Mimik wajahnya yang datar, senyum tipisnya, kata-kata kiasannya, semuanya bagaikan cerita indah yang ditulis dalam buku harian. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Namun itu semua tinggal kenangan yang membuatku tersenyum tiap kali mengingatnya.

Aku merindukan saat-saat berkelakar dengannya. Meskipun sampai saat ini kami masih saling berkomukasi lewat email, rasanya tentu tidak akan sama. Lagi pula, dia jarang membalas email-ku. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk, atau…

Ah, sudahlah! Kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dia punya kehidupannya sendiri, begitu pula aku. Aku merasa beruntung karena bertemu dengannya. Dialah orang yang menjadi semangatku, setelah kedua orang tuaku.

Terima kasih, Itachi-kun…

Udara musim dingin berhembus, menggetarkan tulang-tulangku. Aku merapatkan mantelku, mencegah udara ini membuat tubuhku beku.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat melilit di leherku. Disusul kedua lengan yang menjulur, kemudian melingkar di bahuku. Saat kulihat, ini syalku, syal yang kuberikan pada Itachi waktu itu. Berarti…

"Kau mau mati kedinginan di sini?" ucapnya begitu aku menolehkan wajah ke belakang.

Mataku melebar, memandang tidak percaya pada wajah lelaki yang kutatap saat ini. "Itachi-kun…"

Dia tersenyum. "Hisashiburi," gumamnya. Melepaskan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di bahuku, dia melangkah berputar dan duduk di sampingku.

Itachi, lelaki yang sejak tadi kupikirkan, yang kukira tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, kini duduk di sisiku. Ini nyata. Bukan mimpi di siang hari.

Aku mengusap air mataku. "Kau datang…"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku langsung memesan tiket kereta begitu membaca email-mu. Kau bilang besok akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Kupikir tidak akan sempat, ternyata aku masih punya waktu untuk mengembalikan syal milikmu."

"Kau datang buru-buru dari Paris hanya untuk mengembalikan benda ini?" tanyaku ketus, dengan wajah merengut.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Kau masih saja lucu, Sakura."

Ucapannya berhasil membuatku jengkel. Lagi-lagi dia tertawa dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dia selalu menyebalkan.

"Omedetou," katanya kemudian. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Impianmu kini ada di depan mata. Kau berhasil, kau memenuhi janjimu."

Aku tersenyum tersipu. "Ini berkat dukunganmu juga. Arigato gozaimasu." Aku membungkuk. "Dan, terima kasih karena sudah repot-repot mengembalikan benda ini," kataku ketus, sambil memegang syal rajutan berwarna kuning gading yang tadi dililitkan Itachi di leherku.

Dia tertawa kecil lagi. "Kau pikir ucapanku tadi itu serius?"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah menemukan alasannya."

Kedua alisku bertaut. "Alasan apa?"

"Kau ingat saat kukatakan aku akan kembali begitu aku menemukan alasannya?"

Aku mengangguk. Kini mulai mengerti maksud ucapannya. "Kau juga akan kembali ke Jepang?" Itachi menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Aku hampir saja terlonjak. "Honto? Jadi apa alasannya?"

Mata onyx Itachi menatap dalam mataku. "Kau."

Aku mematung. Itachi baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali di luar dugaanku. Rupanya dia kembali dari Paris adalah untuk ini. Lelaki ini, lelaki aneh dan misterius ini, Uchiha Itachi, memang selalu penuh kejutan.

_Pertemuan kembali dengannya membawa kami pada sebuah babak baru. Aku berhasil meraih mimpiku menjadi dokter anak. Itachi bisa kembali ke kota kelahirannya. Semua kenangan yang memulai kisah indah ini berawal di sini…_

_di London._

**~the end~**

* * *

Glosarium:

Shinpai wa nai: jangan khawatir

Urusai: berisik

Uchi ni aitai: aku kangen rumah

Nihonjin: orang Jepang

Sou: begitu

Sugoi: hebat, mengagumkan

Kirei: indah sekali

Tanjoubi omedetou: selamat ulang tahun

Tsumetai: dingin

Hisashiburi: lama tidak bertemu

Honto: sungguh

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sebelumnya honto ni gomen kalo dialog bahasa Inggris di atas kacau balau. Dengan segenap hati saya nekat bikin dialog English, padahal grammar masih acak kadut XDD *kena timpuk*

Fic ini terispirasi dari lagunya Rie Fu yang berjudul sama. Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic ItaSaku XD tapi maaf kalo gaje. Yosh! Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin waktu baca fic ini. Saran dan kritik selalu ditunggu.

Arigato gozaimasu…

**~hanaruppi~**


End file.
